


Super-Santa Meets Bat-Krampus (With A Little Help From The Favorite Elf! :) )

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Elves, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Santa Claus - Freeform, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Super-Santa decides that Bat-Krampus needs to lighten up! :)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Super-Santa Meets Bat-Krampus (With A Little Help From The Favorite Elf! :) )

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 13, 2021  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: February 13, 2021  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1981  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Once upon a time, on an Earth that survived the Crisis (pick one, there are dozens of Crises), Super-Santa and his elves made toys for all the good children of the world at the North Pole in the Fortress of Christmastown (what, you can hardly call it the Fortress of Solitude with all that crowd). He was ably assisted by his Favorite Sparkling Elf, Robin, and so delivered toys to children on Christmas Eve.

Super-Santa carried the toys in a giant bag and flew to each house. He delivered them all in one night because he was super, and was followed by the Bat-Krampus, who punished naughty children with switch and cane. He often took away toys from children he deemed undeserving, and for some reason tins of Earl Grey tea went missing, too. 

Super-Santa was not thrilled with this arrangement. He complained to Robin, “I am not in favor of punishing children as Bat-Krampus does.”

Robin performed a somersault. Bells jingled from his cape and pixie boots. “Maybe they deserve it.”

“But the Bat-Krampus is harsh.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure he believes it’s necessary.” Robin’s pixie boots slid over the snow as he played outside the gleaming Fortress, his small body a dynamo of motion.

“I think I should have a word with him.” 

Robin did a backflip. “I doubt you will get very far. He’s not known for being chatty.”

Super-Santa smiled. “Like you?”

Robin laughed and sparkled. “I still don’t think he will talk with you.”

“We will see about that.”

& & & & & &

Super-Santa went to the Dark Forest, snow covering the mountains and bare tree branches. He alighted with Robin, who was dressed in a red-green-and-yellow snowsuit to keep warm. Despite the presence of snow, the forest was aptly named. It was cold and the wind ripped through their clothes and frosted their noses. The sky was always leaden gray here. Super-Santa was glad that he had allowed Robin to accompany him. He suspected that he would need some light and cheer in Bat-Krampus country.

“The trees are certainly not like those of Christmastown,” Super-Santa observed.

“No sparkle or glitter,” Robin agreed, touching a rough tree bark with a gloved hand. “Poor trees.”

“All living things need looking after.”

“I wonder if anyone looks after Bat-Krampus.”

Super-Santa thought about that as a rustling sound caught his attention.

“What’s that?” Robin asked. He got his answer as a bat flew out of the trees. “Wow!”

“Appropriate,” muttered Super-Santa.

They trekked through the forest and came out to a clearing. Once again, “Wow!” was uttered by Robin.

A great castle was before them, dark and forbidding. If there had been a moat, Super-Santa was sure there would have been crocodiles in it. Fog curled around the base of the castle. The turrets were dark, but a fluttering of wings could be heard. 

“Forsooth, this is as good a time as any to make our presence known,” said Super-Santa. He strode up to the massive front door and rapped the brass knocker sharply on the oak wood. The sound echoed inside. 

“It sounds hollow,” Robin whispered.

 _Like the Bat-Krampus’ heart_ , thought Super-Santa. He felt a flicker of guilt at his uncharitable thought.

After several minutes, footsteps sounded and a deadbolt was thrown open. The great door creaked and the visitors watched with apprehension. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.”

Jaws dropped as they regarded the slender elderly man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a butler’s uniform.

“Hello,” said Super-Santa. “My elf and I wish to see the Bat-Krampus.”

Something flickered in the butler’s eyes: surprise or delight? He bowed slightly. “Come in, gentlemen.”

Super-Santa and Robin entered into a vast foyer. Dark and gloomy, a large staircase seemed to go up forever and ever. A chandelier swayed slightly, the tinkle of crystals the only sound to be heard.

“This way,” said the butler.

They followed him along a dark corridor lined with gilt-edged paintings of what they assumed to be ancestors. The butler stopped outside a room crammed with shelves of books and a massive oak desk.

“Master, you have visitors from Christmastown.”

The shadows moved. A creature emerged, dressed in a black cape and cowl with bat-ears. “What do you want?” he rasped.

“I am Super-Santa, and this is my Favorite Elf, Robin.”

The cowled eyes were hidden. Was this man or beast?

“I wish to ask you to go lightly on the children’s punishment.”

“Go lightly!” The Bat-Krampus was outraged.

“Yes.”

A rumbling sound. Was the Bat-Krampus _laughing?_

“What’s so funny?” asked Robin.

“Asking me to go lightly on my punishment of naughty children. I am the Bat-Krampus. My Mission is to punish the naughty!”

He straightened his posture, holding his switch and cane like an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh holding his crook and flail. Super-Santa could have sworn he heard a snort behind him. The butler had not left the room. 

“There must be discipline. There must be order,” said Bat-Krampus.

“These are not hardened criminals, just mischievous children,” Super-Santa argued.

_“’From little acorns grow…’”_

Super-Santa sighed. “Surely you can…”

“Enough! Alfred, see these…these _sparklers_ …out.”

“Very well, sir.”

Alfred escorted them out of the library and out to the foyer. In a tone of regret he said, “I am sorry you were unsuccessful, but the Master is dedicated to his Mission.” He opened the door. “However, you should keep trying, young sirs.”

“Hmph,” Super-Santa said, but Robin listened carefully and nodded. He smiled at Alfred, then quickly followed his boss into the Dark Forest.

& & & & & &

The next day Super-Santa and Robin discussed the problem of the Bat-Krampus. The sun sparkled off the icy exterior of the Fortress and set the ornaments on the Christmas trees to glittering. The snow was pristine, and Robin went through his acrobatic routine while he talked.

“I wouldn’t give up on him,” Robin said.

“The Bat-Krampus? He does not come across as flexible.”

“Like me?”

Super-Santa met Robin’s grin with one of his own. “For certain, not like you.”

Robin somersaulted rapidly on the shovelled path. “I think he’s just lonely.”

“Lonely? He seems quite satisfied with himself.”

“Maybe he needs a little sunlight to warm him up.”

Super-Santa looked thoughtful.

& & & & & &

Super-Santa left gifts of homemade cookies and pies with Alfred at the Bat-Castle (Super-Santa’s mother was an excellent cook and baker), and he even was served tea by the butler in the front parlor, but Bat-Krampus refused to meet with him.

Another Christmas Eve soon approached.

& & & & & &

Super-Santa and Robin delivered the gifts to all the good children of the world, followed by the Bat-Krampus.

In one house, Bat-Krampus was ready to punish the first naughty child. He took his switch and cane out from the folds of his cape. A noise attracted his attention.

“Hello!” Robin burst into the house.

“What? Child, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you.”

“I do not need any help.”

“But surely there are a lot of children to visit tonight.”

“And why would you help me in my Mission?”

“Maybe I could persuade them to be good.” Robin bounced on his pixie-booted toes.

Perhaps Bat-Krmapus rolled his eyes, but it was impossible to tell with his cowled eyes. “Should you not be helping your sunny boss?”

“He’s got it handled. He’s super!”

“Really?” Bat-Krampus’ tone dripped with sarcasm.

“C’mon, the night won’t last forever.”

“Forget it.”

Robin stuck with Bat-Krampus, and Bat-Krampus tried to discipline the bad children but faltered every time as Robin watched. During the last confrontation a thin boy trembled as he awaited his punishment. Robin’s quiet presence was steady. The Bat-Krampus readied his switch and cane, moved forward, the boy gulping, and Bat-Krampus threw up his arms and stomped off.

Robin winked at the boy. “Be good.”

The boy’s jaw dropped and he nodded his head vigorously. Robin nodded his head in satisfaction and ran after Bat-Krampus, sparkling all the way.

& & & & & &

Another year passed, with more gifts and visits from Super-Santa to Bat-Krampus. Super-Santa was nothing if not persistent. Finally he was given an audience.

& & & & & &

Tea in the library was a muted affair, and Super-Santa talked while Bat-Krampus stayed silent. All the dark figure did was drink tea as he sat at his oak desk, his visitor in the opposite chair.

Super-Santa did not give up. He was becoming intrigued by this silent creature of the shadows. Was he human? Or some otherworldly creature for who gloom was like fresh air? Would he ever find out? 

“And so I told Jack, just be careful with the frost spells you cast. The humans are fragile.”

“Not as fragile as you might think.”

The rasping voice startled Super-Santa. He was going to make a comment but thought better of it. Instead he simply continued the conversation. Bat-Krampus remained quiet but somehow seemed part of the conversation.

Super-Santa left the Bat-Castle with a smile of satisfaction. Alfred was delighted.

& & & & & &

Little by little, Bat-Krampus spoke more during the visits. He still kept details about himself private, but Super-Santa was learning about him, anyway.

During one visit Super-Santa said, “Rudolph’s red nose comes in handy on foggy nights when I use the sleigh.”

“Not from imbibing, I hope.”

“Um, no.” Wait, had Bat-Krampus just made a _joke_? “No, he’s just an unusual reindeer.”

“Must save on electricity.”

Super-Santa appreciated the dry wit. He sipped his Earl Grey tea and ate the scones with Alfred’s homemade strawberry preserves and was happy.

& & & & & &

As Christmas Eve approached, Bat-Krampus asked his visitor, “Where is that elf of yours?”

“My Favorite Elf? Robin is busy making toys.”

“Of course.”

Super-Santa grinned. “He is invaluable.”

“Hmph. Is he going to tag along with me again this year?” 

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you are going to insist upon punishing naughty children.”

“Oh, that again.”

“Yes, that again.”

Bat-Krampus drank his tea.” I must do what is in my nature.”

“But you can change.”

“Why? Should we allow misbehaving children to get away with their misdeeds?”

“With switch and cane?” Super-Santa looked sad.

“What else is a punisher supposed to use?”

“Persuasion? Discussion? Good old-fashioned talking?”

“Some people do not respond to talk.”

“Children can learn.”

“No such thing as a bad boy?” Bat-Krampus took another sip.

“Oh, I know there are bad people.”

“Then what are we arguing about?”

Super-Santa waved a hand. “Methods?”

Bat-Krampus almost smiled. “We shall see.”

& & & & & &

On Christmas Eve, Robin attached himself to the Bat-Krampus. This time the Bat-Krampus said nothing about his sparkling shadow. They followed Super-Santa’s route.

The Bat-Krampus summoned a naughty boy who was driving his parents to distraction with his pranks and disobedience. He started defiantly at Bat-Krampus.

“You have been extremely naughty,” rasped Bat-Krampus.

“So what?”

Bat-Krampus’ teeth gritted. “Would you not rather get presents than the switch?”

The boy blinked. “Yeah.”

“So do you promise to be good?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Very well, I will spare you…this year. If you revert to your old ways, beware my visit next year.” 

The boy nodded. Robin smiled and followed Bat-Krampus out of the house.

& & & & & &

“He was great! He talked to the kids and gave them another chance,” said Robin as he joined Super-Santa at the end of the night.

“A good step forward.”

“Yeah, but he’ll make ‘em pay next year if they aren’t good.”

“Oh.”

Super-Santa took hold of Robin and flew back to the North Pole.

& & & & & &

Super-Santa hoped for the best. There was no Mrs. Super-Santa for a good reason.

Maybe Bat-Krampus and he could…?

He scoffed at the thought but the next day a box arrived at the Fortress. It turned out to be several jars of strawberry preserves with a note: _Please accept these preserves of Alfred’s and come to tea next Tuesday._ It was unsigned.

“This is the first time he ever invited me,” Super-Santa said happily.

Things were looking up, Robin thought. Light and dark could meet, and Christmas Eve would never the same for world’s children again.


End file.
